Technical Field
The present utility model relates to a cup holder, and in particular to a cooling cup holder that is suitable for chairs including massage armchairs, sofas and seats in coaches, airplanes, ships, theaters and cinemas.
Related Art
The patent for utility model with Patent No. 201020541343.6 discloses a “MULTI-FUNCTIONAL TOUCH COOLING CUP HOLDER”. The cup holder can be equipped in seats, including massage armchairs, sofas and seats in coaches, airplanes, ships, theaters and cinemas. It can cool drinks to provide cool drinks for people in hot weather. However, the cooling cup holder is open, and it is easy for dust and other sundry crumbs to drop into the cup holder, thus bringing about trouble to cleaners.